


sugar we're going down swinging

by orphan_account



Series: various drabbles [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, bucky sucks at mario kart and is a brat about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey,” he mutters, hitting the ‘a’ button and bringing them back to the character selection screen. “Another round?”</p><p>“Buck-”</p><p>“Suck my dick, Stevie, I'm gonna win."</p>
            </blockquote>





	sugar we're going down swinging

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did go with that title purely because of the title of that song.
> 
> Yell at me on [tumblr](http://buckybaarnes.co.vu).

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!”

Bucky twists in his chair, not caring that moving around isn’t going to help the motion of his hands as he tilts the controller this way and that. He’s so close, so damn close to beating Steve for the first time and of course he misses the jump.

Steve really sucks ass sometimes though; he’s cackling beside Bucky as he crosses the finish line, pumping a bony fist in the air and cheering.

He sighs and reclines back into the seat, steeling himself to propose for a round seven that he knows he’s going to lose just as badly as the earlier six rounds. Steve will tell him that he’s still good, that he’s still hot or smart or has a nice dick, but it’s not helping. If anything, it’s urging him on more and more because why the hell can’t he beat him at some dumbass game with fucking turtles for Christ’s sake?!

“Hey,” he mutters, hitting the ‘a’ button and bringing them back to the character selection screen. “Another round?”

“Buck-”

“Suck my dick, Stevie, I’m gonna win,” he bites back, not even caring that he’s being a bratty kid.

Well, at least that’s what he’s telling himself. He pushes the button for Toad, waits for Steve to pick whoever the hell he’s going to pick now that Bucky’s taken his favorite character, and no, he’s not smiling like a gleeful bastard at that thought.

When Steve doesn’t pick a favorite character, he turns to look at him. “What?” he asks, letting a smirk twist his features into something gnarled and mean. “Scared you’re gonna lose?”

Steve just gives him this incredulous look, like he’s waiting for Bucky to catch onto something extremely obvious. It’s starting to piss him off, so Bucky just slumps in his seat, spreads his legs and turns his attention towards the screen, waiting for Steve to get a clue.

What he doesn’t expect, however, is when Steve climbs off the couch and into the empty space between Bucky’s legs, skinny fingers going straight for his belt.

“Stevie-”

“Are you planning on being an asshole all night?” he gets in reply, accompanied by the sight of Steve’s tongue swiping over his lower lip. He pulls Bucky out of his jeans, already half hard and beading at the tip. “Or are you gonna shut up for a while,” Steve mutters, before wrapping his lips around the crown and teasing the slit with his tongue.

And Bucky shuts up.

Steve’s always been really good at blow jobs. Hand jobs… Steve’s always been really good at sex. Even when they were sharing a room at the orphanage, and he or Steve wouldn’t want to deal with an erection, Steve would just walk on over and plop himself in Bucky’s lap or between his legs. Sometimes, Bucky would turn and bare ass for him, other times, he’d push Steve down and climb into his lap as carefully as he can because the wheezing in his chest scared Bucky for different reasons than it did the other boys.

Now, of course, is no exception.

Steve’s mouth opens around his girth, slowly swallowing him down and into his throat, working his tongue around the shaft he can manage while gulping and tensing around the tip. When his eyes start to water, he pulls back up, hollowing his cheeks and making an obscene pop when he retracts his lips from him.

It’s all Bucky can do to hold on, to spread his legs a little wider to accommodate Steve, keep his hands to his sides and just let Steve do this.

He knows he’s moaning loud enough that Sam will kill him if he’s home, that Nat will mock him for weeks because god dammit, having roommates is okay sometimes, but nosy roommates are a nightmare especially when two of them are single and too doting for their own good. The third, of course, being Steve and Bucky has no complaints where he’s concerned. But, he also has Bucky’s dick in his mouth, so he’ll admit being a little biased.

“Ah, shit Steve,” Bucky groans, gently laying his hand on the back of Steve’s head. He can feel Steve’s answering hum down in his toes, burning warm and excellent up in his spine and Jesus, he’s going to come, he’s totally going to-

“Fuck, Stevie watch out!” He tries to push him off but Steve holds fast, fingers digging into the tense flesh of Bucky’s thighs and hooded blue eyes glaring at Bucky as he sucks his balls clean and swallows around it, uncaring of the way Bucky’s hips give a spastic thrust into his mouth.

Even when he’s finished, Steve holds him on his tongue, cleaning the slit and beneath the foreskin. Even when Bucky’s too sensitive to stay in his mouth, he holds him there until he’s satisfied, then finally pulls off with puffy, reddened lips and a lazy grin curling at the corners of his mouth.

He raises an eyebrow when he catches Bucky’s expression. “Enjoy yourself?” he asks, sounding wholly like the little bastard he is.

“Fuck off,” Bucky answers, but he smiles and holds his arms open. Steve catches the invitation and rolls his eyes before climbing into Bucky’s lap and pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Bucky’s mouth. When he pulls away, he’s grinning.

“You really are a poor sport,” he mutters. “And I’m totally better at Mario Kart than you.”

Bucky rolls his eyes and kisses the tip of his nose. “You fuckin’ wish, sweetheart.”


End file.
